


Picking Things Up

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, RARE pair over here, a little ooc, but I wanted to share anyway, even if its a little outdated with my current opinions and knowledge, idk why but i love kaoru and aya together, so it kind of reflects the original opinions i had on the bands and their interactions, so this is an older drabble, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Though they mean well, Aya's bandmates have a tendency to pick on her a little bit. Kaoru notices this and comforts her.





	Picking Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO A COUPLE OF THINGS!!!  
> 1.) If you didn't read the tags, this was written when I was first getting introduced to all the bands and the way they all talk to each other. So my original opinion of PasuPare is that they... bully Aya sometimes. I still feel that way now, but to a lesser degree. So this might seem a little ooc. BUT I still wanted to post this, just in case anyone might like it.   
> 2.) AyaxKaoru is SUCH A GOOD SHIP??? SO MUCH POTENTIAL IMO THNX

It was another busy band meeting. All of the different groups getting together for another event CiRCLE had planned. The vocalists had been pitching each group's ideas for set lists and playing order; the usual. 

 

"Pastel*Palettes will be playing Mou Ichidou Luminous first," Aya said confidently, acting the part of the idol band’s plucky leader. 

 

"Gotcha!" Kasumi nodded excitedly. 

 

Saya scribbled something in a notebook "Any covers for you guys? Or all originals?"

 

Aya looked to her bandmates. "I think doing a cover or two would be fun!" The other members of Pastel Palettes shared glances amongst each other, smiling. 

 

"Sure-"

 

"That's a bad idea, Aya-chan." Chisato's voice cut in sharply. "We won't be doing good PR by playing other people's songs for an event like this."

 

Aya's brows furrowed together. "Well... I don't think so. Can we get back to you later?" She asked Saya, feeling bad for not giving her an answer. The other girl just offered a kind smile.

 

"Yeah, totally."

 

"There's no need," Chisato waved her off. "We can just play Shuwarin Dreamin. No need to spend extra time rehearsing for a new song we're not familiar with. The event is only in two weeks."

 

Aya felt a familiar pang of apprehension, knowing she and Chisato were about to butt heads. Aya could just drop it... but she always just dropped it, to make sure everyone else was fine. That no one but her would be upset... 

 

"And I think that's fair," she agreed, wanting to placate Chisato. "But, I also think it would be fun trying out something new! Don't you think?"

 

"Could be pretty boppin'," Hina chimed in, analyzing the desperate look on Aya's face with great intrigue. "But... I also kinda don't wanna put in a ton of extra work, either."

 

"Don't be like that, Hina-chan!" Aya lightly scolded her. "Hard work is important-"

 

"Aya-chan, stop this frivolity. We don't need to do a cover."

 

Aya felt her teeth grit. She felt frustration prickle at the corners of her eyes and she fought to not cry in front of all these other bands. 

 

"My dear Chisato," Kaoru's deeper, calm voice piped up. "Don't you think you should entertain the ideas of your songstress?"

 

"Kaoru," Chisato's voice took on a stern, warning lilt. "This involves Pasu*Pare. No need for your input."

 

Kaoru could see the pink haired leader of Pastel*Palettes fighting with herself. It was taking quite an effort to keep herself from crying, as usual. The rest of the girls looked like they didn't know what to do with the situation unfolding in front of them. 

 

It was really rare that Pastel*Palettes fought with any of them over their event planning sessions... even more so for the fighting to be internal to the band. 

 

"Aya-chan," Hina giggled joyfully, "are you crying again?"

 

Aya clenched her first. "No, Hina-chan. I'm fine."

 

"But your eyes are all wet. How weird." Hina laughed, completely care free. "You're such a crybaby, Aya! It's super funny."

 

Aya flinched back, almost trying to make herself appear smaller. Almost folding in on herself in defense. 

 

"Hey..."  Maya tried piping up, realizing how this must have begun to look to the other bands. “You guys…”

 

"Girls, please," Chisato huffed. "Let's stop with the theatrics today so we might continue this meeting."

 

"I agree," Sayo said, looking at her sister with an off-put expression. "Hina, stop that."

 

"Stop what?"

 

Chisato sighed. "Fine. If you truly believe we need a cover song of some sort, we can do so. Please don't create such a scene next time, Aya-chan. It's unbecoming."

 

"But I was just-!"

 

"May we continue?" Chisato interrupted sharply, urging Saya to continue the meeting. "We can give you details later. But I have work to get to after this."

 

"Um... yeah, that's fine," Saya started. "Aya, are you okay?"

 

Aya's shoulders were shaking slightly. "I think... I need fresh air. I'll... be right back."

 

She quickly left the room, leaving the rest of the girls stunned. Kaoru felt something twinge in her heart, as though a stake was being driven through. 

 

"What the hell was that?" Tomoe demanded. She was appalled that someone could treat one of their own that way. Afterglow would never be that disrespectful to one another, after what they’d all been through. Especially in front of so many people! "Isn't she your leader?"

 

Chisato narrowed her eyes at the taller redhead. "She's naive. I'm trying to protect her from making mistakes."

 

Kaoru felt Misaki nudge her from the side. "You gonna go check on her?"

 

"I believe that just may be for the best, my dear friend." Kaoru stood up to begin walking out of the room. Chisato scowled at her. 

 

"There's no need for you to go chasing after her, Kaoru. She'll be fine in a few moments. Aya-chan has a tendency to overreact."

 

"That may be somewhat true," Maya frowned. "But I think you went too far this time, Chisato-san. You and Hina-san are always picking at Aya-san. She's just trying her best!"

 

"And that's not always good enough, Maya-chan!"

 

Kaoru ignored the squabbling as she looked Chisato right in the eye. 

 

"It appears you have sparked a wave of despair in your companion, Chisato." And, in a rare display of disapproval that left Chisato feeling disgruntled, Kaoru shook her head and looked away. "I'm going to her."

 

She walked out of the room and searched around the live house for any signs of fluffy pink hair or any sounds of a young maiden crying out. Kaoru checked outside and the surrounding areas... coming up empty. 

 

She found nothing, even after searching for ten minutes. Fifteen minutes... twenty. 

 

Just as Kaoru was beginning to feel extremely worried, she finally spotted Aya hidden on a staircase a good distance away from CiRCLE. They were behind a building and it didn't seem to be a common place of commute, making it a good hiding spot for the idol. 

 

The girl was openly crying now, away from the scrutiny of the others. Large, round tears rolled over her cheeks and she hugged her knees up to her chest. Kaoru saw her gasping for breath as she fought the sobs. 

 

She approached slowly, not wanting to startle the smaller girl. 

 

"There you are, sweet kitten," Kaoru cooed in what she hoped was a soothing voice. Aya startled anyway, quickly swiping at the running water down her cheeks. "Oh, there's no need for that." Kaoru crouched to be next to her. She brought out a cloth and raised it to Aya's tear stained cheeks, silently asking permission. 

 

Aya simply looked at her in wonder, appearing curious. Not being refused, Kaoru cupped Aya's cheeks in her hands and wiped the tears. 

 

"You poor thing..."

 

"No," Aya heaved a deep sigh. "Chisato-chan is right. I can't just start crying every time I don't get my way."

 

"Do they..." Kaoru trailed off, nervous. But she continued on. "Do your compatriots speak to you in such a manner often, princess?"

 

Aya's heart clenched as a new wave of sadness overtook her. She buried her face in her hands. 

 

"I don't know what I'm doing wrong!" she whimpered. "I'm always trying my best but they tell me it's not enough-"

 

"Oh my," Kaoru sat with Aya for some time as she blubbered. Cooing and humming at the right times and drying her tears each time a new wave hit her. "It's quite alright... as the great bard said, 'To thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man.' You are a very hard working girl, my princess. I can just see how determined you are... how brimming with hope. Ahh, how fleeting..." Kaoru hoped she got her meaning across. 

 

Aya blushed fiercely. Kaoru's heart jolted in her chest, much to her surprise… she considered herself very used to the blushing, rose colored cheeks of maidens… and yet - 

 

Aya smiled, tender yet shy. "Thank you, Kaoru-san..." How lovely...

 

"Would you... Forgive me, as this is rather forward of me," Kaoru hesitated, catching Aya off guard. "Would you like to be embraced, dearest Aya?"

 

"Yes, please..." Kaoru opened her arms and Aya settled into them, wrapping her arms up and around the back of Kaoru's shoulders, nestling her face into the crook of the taller girl's neck. She felt long, slender arms wrap around her own waist. As Aya breathed in the subtle scent of Jasmine, Kaoru found herself enthralled with vanilla and peonies… 

 

...

 

Back in the meeting room, the others finally convinced Chisato and Hina that it was wrong of them to treat Aya like that. Hina simply did so out of lack of understanding. Chisato tended to do so out of lack of patience. 

 

The blonde bassist of Pastel*Palettes waited, phone in hand, for Kaoru's inevitable call for when she found Aya. 

 

Though... it had been quite some time. And they were all starting to get worried.

 

"Maybe we should go look for them after all..." Himari suggested. "They've been gone for almost half an hour now..."

 

"We should-" Kasumi was cut off by Misaki's phone ringing. She held up a hand, seeing Kaoru was trying to facetime her. 

 

"Kaoru," she greeted upon picking up and placing the call on speaker for the rest of the room. She saw the handsome girl looking somewhat apologetic. "How're things? Did you find her?"

 

"Yes, my dear Misaki. My lady isn't feeling quite well, so I decided to offer her an escort to her abode. I do apologize for the two of us not returning to the gathering of bards this fine evening."

 

Misaki saw the top of Aya's head from the camera angle and sighed with relief. "Okay, Kaoru-san. Just don't do anything strange." She had also noted exactly how close her bandmate was keeping Aya to her…  _ Aya and Kaoru huh?  _ Misaki never would have expected it. 

 

"I'm nothing if not a proper escort, Misaki!" Kaoru chuckled lightly. “I’ll treat her as the princess she is. Take care, as I must bid thee adieu.”

 

Misaki smirked up at her audience - all the members of her band and the other bands - as she hung up the call. “Looks like she’s doing a-okay to me.”

 

Chisato was fuming; “You mean to tell me that Kaoru is taking Aya home!?” Her cheeks were flush with irritation - most definitely aimed towards her “childhood friend” more than anything. 

 

“Gotta wonder who’s home…” Arisa cut in, huffing. “With Kaoru involved, at least.”

 

This caused Kokoro and Hagumi to pout. “Aww! If they were having a sleepover they could have invited some of us…” The two of them didn’t notice the expressions of shock and realization dawning on the faces of the girls around them.

 

“Kaoru-kun’s house is so big too. It could totally fit all of us!” Hagumi sighed. She almost immediately perked up again, as if she’d never been down. “Well, Kokoro-chan! Maybe we can have our own sleepover at your house instead!”

 

Kokoro brightened up too, and Misaki knew there would be no getting back to their meeting, as the other members of Hello, Happy World! and some of the other bands’ girls started chattering excitedly. 


End file.
